1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for removing excess wax from the perimeter of a candle.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, a candle is a source of light. It has a cylindrical shape and burns with an open flame. Commonly, candles consist of tallow, spermaceti, bees' wax or paraffin wax, with an embedded wick that draws the fuel up by capillary action. Generally, the burning properties of such candles do not achieve the desired ideal. Ideally, a candle should burn continuously and steadily with a large luminous flame. The wax of the body of the candle should be melted to such an extent by the flame as to form a molten dish of wax and gradually melt down the entire candle, so that a perimeter wall, or shoulder, does not form. In pillar and wide taper candles, the molten dish of wax frequently does not extend to the outer surface of the candle, and the candle develops shoulders. The shoulders interfere with burning of the candle. As the shoulders develop, the candle may stop burning, the owner is burned reaching into the candle to light it, and matches may accumulate in the wax, giving the candle an untidy appearance. In an effort to use the candle, the owner may attempt to remove the excess wax with a sharp knife, which is dangerous and often leaves the candle misshapen.
What is needed is an easy, safe way to remove the shoulders from candles and produce an attractive, usable candle.